Big Changes
by FlorLugo15
Summary: Are you okay with the ending of Reckoning but want more? Well, here it is! In this story you will find out that big changes are happening to Dru! But will they be good or bad? Or both?
1. The Past

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

* * *

_Knock-knock._

"Dru," Nathalie called. "Dru, can I come in?"

I stirred and slowly sat up. "Yeah."

Nat opened the door and closed it behind her. She walked slowly to the bed and sat down at the end of it. She wouldn't look at me, and she was very quiet.

_She's not acting like herself_, I thought. _Somethings wrong._

"Nat," I said slowly. "What's wrong?"

She looked up and I saw unshed tears shining in her eyes. "I- it's Graves."

I stiffened at his name. Graves had been gone for nearly a six months now, with little contact. Every once in a while he would send a letter say everything was fine, he was fine, and not to worry about him at all. "What about him?"

"He's gone, Dru." she said quietly.

"What do mean _gone_?" I asked, panicked.

"We got a call this morning," she said. "From the wulfen compound that he is- _was_ at. They said they went to go get him from his room and that he wasn't there. All his clothes were gone, he just packed up and left."

"Did he leave a note?" I asked.

Nat shook her head. "Not that we know of. They said they would ask around to see if any of the wulfen know anything."

"No," I said shaking my head violently. "No, he wouldn't have left there. He said he would come back! He_ promised!_"

"I'm sorry, Dru, but he's gone."

"_No_. He still there, I'm going there to look for him myself." I said and climbed out of bed.

_"Dru, he's gone_." Nat said and grabbed ahold of my arm.

"_No!_" I screamed and tore out of Nat's grip.

I rushed to the window on the other side of the room and through it opened. I stepped on to the window seat and grabbed the window frame.

"Dru! Wait!" Nat yelled and advanced toward me.

I bent my knees and jumped out the window. I landed light on the ground and then I took of in the a random direction. Tears ran down my face as I ran, at some pointed I stopped and realized I was standing in the middle of the Schola's baseball field. I screamed, it was a _svetocha_ scream, and then I fell to my knees and sobbed.

Strong arms wrapped around me suddenly, I looked up and saw Christophe. I made a strangled noise and buried my face in his chest. Christophe held me tight and stroked my hair.

"Shh," he whispered. "Shh, _kochana_. It's okay now, come on."

Christophe pulled me to my feet and then slowly and silently we made our way back into the Schola.


	2. The Present

_One year later._

"Dru, come _on_. We need to get going." Nat complained.

"Hold on. I just need to check my outfit in the mirror." I said.

"_Again?_ Why do you care about how good you look anyways? You never do any other time."

"I don't care," I lied. I really did actually. "I just want to make sure this new outfit looks good on me."

"_Fine_." Nat said and sat down on the edge of the bed.

I walked over to the full length mirror that Nat had installed on the back of my door. I gave myself a once over look. I was wearing black shorts, a white sheer tank top, a red and white varsity jacket, and white converse. To top it all off, I had thrown on a black beanie over me naturally curly hair. Over all- I looked good, despite the fact that you could see my black bra through the sheer tank top, which to be truthful was a little intentional.

"Alright," I said, straightening my jacket. "Let's go."

"Finally!" Nat yelled and opened the door.

We stepped outside into the hall to see that Shanks, Dibs, Ash, Christophe, and Benjiman were waiting in the hall. Their reactions to what I was wearing was hilarious and a little bit satisfying. Dibs turned bright red, Shanks jaw dropped a little, Benjiman outright stared, Ash looked a little uncomfortable, and Christophe eyes widened as he looked me over, more than once. I looked at Nat, who looked like she was suppressing her laughter.

I smirked. "You guys ready to go?"

They all snapped out of it and nodded.

I started walking down the hall and was immediately flanked- Nat on my right side, Christophe on my left, Shanks and Dibs in front of us, Bejiman and Ash behind us.

"So, Nat," I said. "Where are we going?"

She wouldn't tell me. She just said that we were going somewhere and that I didn't need to know until we were leaving.

"We're going shopping." she said.

"For what? Don't we have enough clothes?"

"_No,_" she said and I laughed. "We're actually going dress shopping."

"Why?"

"Because the Schola is throwing a masquerade and we need dresses and the guys need tuxedos."

"Oh."

"Yep, this is going to be fun!"

"Yeah, it should- _wait_, am I going to have spend hours getting squeezed into dresses that styles comes from the 1800's?"

"Yep." Nat said cheerfully.

"Oh God, I'm starting to hate this idea."

"Oh, shut up, and get into the car." Nat said and pushed me into the backseat of a car, that I didn't realize was there.


	3. Blue, Silver, and White

**The discriptions for the dresses are really bad and I apologize. I'll try to do better.**

* * *

"Nat, I hate this dress." I said again.

"Why?" she asked looking at herself in the mirror. She had on a white lace up ball gown that was all silk. The bodice had barely any sequins on it except at her waist and bosom. Her masquerade mask was made of all black feathers. She looked stunning.

"Because it's_ pink_ and it's so…_short_." I said looking at the back of the dress in a mirror over my shoulder.

"I like it." she said turning to face me.

I scoffed. "Of course you would, but I'd rather not have half my ass sticking out."

"It is not." she protested.

"Hey, Nat," Shanks said coming towards us. He was in a tux and he looked good. "Do I have to wear a _bowtie_? I mean, it's so-"

He broke off and stared at me.

"_What?_" I demanded.

"Hey, Dru. Nice dress. I mean, it is a little short, but I'm not complaining."

I shot Nat a look. "I told you."

"Fine," she sighed. "I'll go find you something-"

I cut her off. "No. _I'm_ going to look this time."

I stalked off in the direction of the dresses. I heard a few whistles and cat calls as I walked through the store, and even though I wanted to pound half of those people into a pulp, I ignored them. I reached the dresses and looked around a bit and then I spotted it.

It was a dark blue- no, it was a midnight blue strapless dress. At first I thought it was short, but then I realized it was short in the front and longer in the back. The whole bottom half was ruffled and then the bodice was smooth and bare. The only embellishment on the dress was at the bosom, the whole thing was covered in silver stones, it almost created a heart except instead of a pointed bottom it was round. I turned the dress over and saw that it laced up, like Nat's, it also was a size five, my size.

I saw a nearby consultant and flagged her down. "Excuse me, but can I try this dress on?"

"Sure," she said in a cheerful voice. "Is there anything else I can help you with?"

I thought for a moment. "Yes, actually. You wouldn't have any silver heels here would you?"

"Yes, we do. What size are you?"

"I'm a eight."

"Okay, if you would just head back to your dressing area, I'll be over in minute with the shoes and dress."

"Okay." I said and walked back to Nat and Shanks.

"Hey, Dru, where'd you go?" Shanks asked once I reached them.

"To look for a dress." I said.

"Where's it at?" Nat challenged.

"Coming," I said. "Oh, hey Nat, what color is my mask?"

"White."

"Perfect." I said and sauntered back to my dressing room.

The hair on the back of my neck raised and I knew someone was watching me, and it wasn't Nat or Shanks. I went to close the door of my dressing room and saw Christophe standing there in a black tux, and _damn_, did he look good. He was looking at me like he had earlier when we first left the Schola. I smirked and closed the door.

* * *

Ten minutes later, I was dressed in the midnight blue dress. The consultant was true to her word and found me silver shoes and Nat had produced my white feather mask from her purse.

I looked at myself in the mirror in my dressing room again. No one had seen me in it besides the consultant, and let me tell you: I was breathtaking. The front of dress came to the middle of my thigh and the back flowed behind me. The bodice fit in all the right place and showed off my curves. The color of the dress brought out my skin and eye color. And the white mask looked just right with everything.

"Dru," Nat said again. "Just come out already."

"Who's all out there?" I asked.

"Me, Shanks, Dibs, Ash, and Christophe. Now, will you come out already?"

"No."

"Why not?"

I couldn't answer her. To be truthful I didn't care if Nat, Shanks, Dibs, or Ash saw me. I just cared if _Christophe_ saw me. I don't know why, I just know that I didn't want him to see me, _yet_.

"Dru, let me in." Nat said.

"Fine." I said and slightly opened the door.

Nat slid in which she could do now, that she was in her street clothes. She took in the whole outfit and smiled.

"Dru, you look gorgeous. Why don't you want the guys to see?" she said.

I didn't saw anything, I just crossed my arms and looked at her, hoping she would understand.

"Oh," she said. "_Oh_. Okay, well I'll go get the consultant and tell her we're done."

I smiled. "Thanks Nat, you're the best."

"I know I am," she said and leaned closer. "And I'll tell them to switch _his_ tie out for midnight blue instead of black."

She winked and with that she left, and I was standing there blushing furiously.

* * *

"Dru, _kochana_, are you alright?" Christophe said next to my ear.

His voice sent chills down my spine. "Yeah, why?"

"Well, Nathalie said you were not feeling well and that's why you would not show us the dress."

I groaned.

"What? What is it? Are you sure you're okay?" Christophe asked, his blue eyes were filled with concern.

"Yes, Christophe, I'm fine." I said.

"Okay." Christophe said.

"I'm going to kill her." I muttered.

"Hmm?"

"Nothing." I said quickly.

_Yep, so going to kill her._


	4. Practice

I jogged to the Schola gym and pushed the doors open. I headed to the girls locker room to change. I had settled on wearing black spandex pants, a blue tank, a black fleece jacket, and my white sneakers. I pulled my hair back into a ponytail, checked my reflection again, and headed out into the gym.

Christophe was standing in the middle of the gym, waiting. Our _malaika_ were no where in sight. I was confused on what we were doing today. Even though I had bloomed over three years ago, Christophe continued to train me, and I was perfectly fine with that.

"Hey, Christophe, what are we doing today?" I asked walking toward him.

He looked over at me. "Today we are going to be working on your hand to hand combat."

"Oh, okay," I said and faced him, taking up a fighting stance. "So, how are we going to-"

I didn't have time to finish because Christophe fist struck out. I ducked just in time so his fist hit my shoulder instead of my face. Before he could come at me again, I spun to the right and kicked him in the stomach. The impact caused him to stumble backward a few inches and I took advantage of that. I rushed forward and went to punch him went his hand came up and grabbed my wrist. I also took advantage of this too, I pulled him forward and then flipped him over my shoulder. Christophe landed with a _thump_ behind me. I started to turn around when his hand wrapped around my ankles and pulled backwards.

I landed on my stomach and all the air rushed out of me. Gasping for air, I looked at Christophe and saw him start to get up. I quickly rolled over onto my back and brought my foot up, kicking him right in the jaw. I winced as I heard a _crunch_, but I wasn't too worried because I knew his aspect were kicking in, his hair was slicked back and his blond highlights were showing.

Christophe looked up, snarled and lunged for me. I rolled to left and watched as he hit the ground again. I laughed, and immediately regretted, when Christophe looked up, he had blood running down his chin. My aspects kicking in and the bloodhunger roared to life in the back of my throat.

Christophe advanced toward me again and I scrambled to my feet. I stood there watching him move towards me, waiting to see what his next move would be. But it never happened. Christophe stopped right in front of me. His hand flicked out, caught my wrist and pulled me toward him. I stumbled forward and got wrapped up in his arm. For a moment Christophe just stared and then he _kissed_ me.

At first I was shocked but then I kissed him back. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer to me. Christophe ran his hands through my hair and kissed me harder. And then suddenly he pulled back.

A smile smile played over his lips. "Good job today. But next time, hit harder, you hit like a girl."

"Uh, hello," I said gesturing to my body. "I _am_ a girl!"

He didn't answer, he just turned around and walked out of the gym. The door shut behind him and I let out a frustrated scream. Then, I stalked over to the girls locker and slammed the door shut with a _bang_.


	5. Just A Dream

_Knock-knock._

_I turned over in bed and ignored whoever was at the door. A minute later the door opened and shut. I heard footsteps come towards the bed and stop right beside it. I buried myself deeper in the covers and continued to ignore the person. They wouldn't leave and it was starting to annoy me._

_"Look," I said and started to get out from under the covers. "Whoever the hell you better tell me who you or you can get out."_

_"Dru." the person said._

_I stiffened and bolted upright in bed. "Graves?"_

_I looked at the person and saw Graves standing there. He looked the same way I had seen him the last time, except for the way he held himself. His posture was rigid like he was angry, and it was scaring me._

_"I loved you, Dru," he said. "I loved you, and you go and fall for _him_ when I leave."_

_I knew who he was talking about. Christophe. "No, Graves its not like that. I still lo-"_

_He cut me off. "_No_, you don't! You love him not me! And now I'm going to take you away from him just like he did to me!"_

_From his pocket Graves pulled out a gun and aimed it at me. His finger on the trigger._

_"Graves, no. Don't do this!" I screamed._

_"I'm sorry, Dru. But if I can't have you, nobody can."_

_He pulled the trigger._

* * *

I screamed and bolted upright in bed.

The door burst opened and my entire Guard streamed in. Christophe was the first to get to me, the other- Nat, Ash, Shanks, Dibs, and Benjiman- stood off to the side.

"Dru, _kochana,_ what's wrong? What is it?" Christophe asked.

I made a strangled noise and lunged towards Christophe. I wrapped my arms around his neck and sobbed into his chest. At first Christophe was still, but then slowly and relaxed and wrapped his arms around me.

"Out," he told everyone else.

A few minutes later the door shut. I continued to sob into Christophe's chest even as he picked me up and sat me on the bed, while still holding me.

"Dru, what's wrong?" he asked again.

"I-I don't want to talk about it." I stuttered.

"Okay." he said and started to get up.

"No," I said and held him tighter. "Don't go."

"Okay."

We were silent for awhile, just sitting there clinging to each other. After a while Christophe broke the silence. "Dru, what happened?"

"I-I had a dream." I stuttered.

"Was it a bad one?"

I nodded.

"What happened?"

I didn't know if I wanted to tell him or not but in the end, I did. "G-Graves came into my room and he was very angry a-and he had a gun. And he said that if he couldn't have me then no one could."

"Why would he say that?"

"I don't know." I lied.

"Then what happened?"

"H-he s-shot me." I stuttered and started to sob again.

"Shh," Christophe whispered. "Shh, _kochana_, it's okay. It was just a dream."

_Yeah,_ I thought. _Just a dream._


	6. A Party

**Dislcaimer: I do not own Strange Angels or the song that is quoted in this song.**

* * *

"We should have a party." Nat stated at lunch a few days later.

"Hmm?" I said, I wasn't really listening, I was thinking about someone. And that certain someone with blue eyes that was standing across the room getting lunch.

"Dru. Dru?_ Dru!_" Nat said and snapped her fingers in front of my face.

I jumped. "_What?_"

"Did you hear what I said?" Nat asked.

I blushed. "No."

Nat raised her eyebrows at me.

I gave her The Look.

She scowled.

I flipped her off.

She flipped me off.

I snarled.

She growled.

Then we both burst into giggles.

"Man," Shanks said, giving us a weird look. "You two are weird."

"Bite me, Shanks." I snapped.

"You know you want me to." he said teasingly.

I flipped him off.

"Gladly." Shanks said wagging him eyebrow.

I pretended to retch.

"I feel offended." Shanks pouted.

"Good," I said and turned back to Nat. "Anyways, what were you saying?"

"I was saying that we should have a party."

"Why?" I asked while examining a chip.

"Because you need a break- correction, we _all_ need a break."

I ate my chip and thought while I chewed. I swallowed and then spoke, "Okay, I agree with you on that. But where would we have it? The rooms are too small, all of us barely fit in my room and I live in the _svetocha_ wing."

Nat gave me a look. "Well, we could always use the lounge."

"Nat, no."

"Why not?" she whined.

"Because we're not suppose to use it."

"No. _You_ just don't want to go in there."

"Not true." I argued.

"Is too."

"No, it is-" I started but was interrupted by Shanks.

"What lounge? As far as I know the Schola doesn't have one."

"They didn't." Nat said.

"Then why is there one now and why didn't I know about it?"

"Let me tell you a little story." Nat said resting her chin on her hands.

I groaned. "This is suppose to be a secret!"

"Well, now it's not. Anyways, awhile back, maybe about six or seven months ago, Dru and I were talking and I told her it would be cool if we had a lounge to have parties in instead of our rooms. And she agreed with me. Anyways, I proceeded to asks her to ask the Council if she would if she could take two empty rooms in the svetocha wing and transform into a lounge. And she did ask them, and they said yes. So a week or two after she asked they started construction on the two rooms and bam! We have a lounge! From what I managed to get Ben to tell me was that it's really nice in there- leather couches and chairs, flat screen TV, a fully stocked kitchen, and a bathroom."

"Wow," Shanks said, wide eyed. "How come we didn't know about this?"

"Like Dru said it's a secret. Only Ben, Dru, Christophe, the entire Council, and I know about it."

"So, we're going to have a party in there this weekend?"

"No," Nat said a mischievous smile growing on her face. "We're having one in there tonight."

I groaned and started to bang my head on the table because this was going to be a _bad_ idea.

* * *

"Dru, come on, you got to get ready. The party is in two hours!" Nat exclaimed.

"I don't want to go." I mumbled into the pillow I had pulled over my face.

She was silent for a moment. "Christophe's going."

I bolted upright in bed. "_What?!_"

"Christophe's going to the party. Somehow Shanks and Dibs got him to go."

My eyes were as round as saucers. "_Oh my God!_ I have to get ready!"

I jumped out of bed and bolted to the bathroom to take a shower.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later I was out of the shower and standing in my closet in my underwear and black lace bra. I looked at my clothes, trying to decide what to wear. In the end I decided to go with a pair of light colored skinny jeans, a tight dark blue crop top, and gold sandals.

"Are you ready?" I asked Nat.

"Yeah. Do I look okay?" she asked.

I gave her a once over look: she had on a pair of black jeans, a tight white tank top with slits in the back, and silver sandal. She looked good.

"Yes." I said and motioned for her to come on.

I opened the door and quickly set off down the hall towards the lounge, which was three door down from my room. I opened the door to see that the party was already in full swing. The music was blaring and people crowded the couches. No one was dancing because everyone here were guys, except for Nat and I. In the far corner I could see someone pouring alcohol, which I had no idea how the managed to get that in. And in the kitchen someone was setting out chips and snacks. Nat and I made our way through crowd toward Shanks, Dibs, and Ash who were in the kitchen.

"Hey, guys!" I yelled over the music.

They nodded.

I noticed Shanks had a drink in his hand. "Shanks! What are you drinking?"

He leaned closer to me. "Jim Beam and Coke!"

"Gimme that! That's my drink!"

Before he could protest, I grabbed the cup from his hand and shot back whatever was left. I hadn't realized it but everyone was watching me, and when I slammed the cup down on the counter, they all cheered. I grinned.

The next song came on and it was _Gas Pedal_ by Sage, This was me and Nat's favorite song. We screamed and ran to the nearest wall to do the dance.

I sang along to the lyrics. "_Slow down, grab the wall. Wiggle like you trying to make ass fall off. Hell, I think I'm gonna smash them all. Sped up, gas pedal. Gas pedal_."

The song ended we were greeted by a bunch of whistles, shouts, and cat calls. I blushed and walked back over to Shanks, Dibs, and Ash. They all stared at us with wide eyes.

"Get over it," Nat said, laughing. "We get bored sometimes, _okay_?"

They all nodded.

"Okay, now if you excuse me I need to go do something," she said and leaned closer to me. "And so do you, because a certain blue-eyed someone just showed up."

I whipped my head around and saw Christophe standing by the door. I stared at him for a second and then stumbled forward when somebody pushed me. I looked back and see Nat standing there.

"_Go!_" she said.

I walked toward Christophe. When I reached him, I tapped him on the shoulder. He whipped around and took in my outfit. I was extremely satisfied by the look on his face.

"Hey." I said.

"Hey." he said back.

We stared at each other for a few seconds and suddenly the music was shut off. There were a few shouts but they all quieted when they saw Nat standing by the stereo.

"Listen up everyone," she yelled. "So far the parties been going well but I'm bored. So, we're going to play a game."

"What game?" someone called out.

Nat smiled wickedly and look straight at me. "True or Dare."


	7. Truth or Dare

**I love all my chapters but by far this is my favorite! Enjoy it!**

* * *

It took a good ten minutes but Nat had finally managed to get everyone to sit in a kinda circle. I was sitting between Christophe and some_ djamphir_ boy I didn't know.

"Alright, everyone," Nat yelled. "Listen up, here are the rules. There are none! _Wait!_ Actually there are five rules. First: no picking the same person over and over again. Second: you can not dare someone to get naked only semi-naked, which means girls bras stay on and _all_ underwear stay on. Third: if you dare someone make it good not cheesy. Fourth: if you refuse to complete a dare you will have a consequence, the person who picks it will be the person who dared you, and it must be different from the dare. And finally: have fun! I'll start so, Shanks, truth or dare?"

All eyes land on Shanks.

"Hmm," he said pretending to think. "Dare."

"I dare you to…lick my foot." Nat said, taking off her sandal.

"Okay," Shanks said, and walked over to Nat. He picks up her foot and licked it. Nat squealed and pulled her foot back. "Mhm, salty."

We all laughed.

"Okay, Shanks, your turn. Pick someone." Nat said.

Shanks pretended to scan the crowd but then his gaze landed on me.

_Oh no._

"Dru, truth or dare?"

I think for a moment. I really didn't want to do a truth. "Dare."

"Hmm," Shanks said think, and then smiled slowly. "I dare you to take of one article of clothing, and leave it off, _for the rest of the game_."

I stiffened and thought about it quickly. I really didn't want to take of any clothing but I didn't want to seem like a wuss and deal with a consequence, which could be worse. Slowly I stood up and grabbed my the edge of my crop top and pulled it over my head.

I crossed my arms. "_Happy?"_

"Give me the shirt."

I threw the shirt to Shanks and plopped back down beside Christophe. I could feel every guy in the room gaze on my chest, except for maybe Ash, Dibs, Shanks- because I knew he really didn't want to see me shirtless, he just wanted to piss me off- and Christophe. Okay, maybe not that last one.

"Your turn Dru." Shanks said and sat back down.

I scanned the crowd. My gaze landed on Dibs. "Dibs, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to kiss me."

Dibs froze. "Dru, I can't kiss you."

"Why not? It doesn't have to be on the lips."

"Okay." he said and walked over to me.

I stood up.

"Dibs," I whispered in his ear before he could kiss me. "After you kiss me, pick Shanks. If he says truth ask him if he likes Nat and if he says dare, dare him to kiss Nat, _on the lips_, okay?"

He nodded, gave me a quick kiss on the cheek, and walked back to his seat.

I sat back down. "Your turn Dibs."

"Shanks," Dibs said immediately. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare." he said.

"I dare you to kiss Nat, on the lips."

Shanks blushed and got up and walked over to Nat. He pulled her to her feet and then pulled her to him. He bent his head, kissed her on the lips, and pulled back.

He walked back over to his seat and sat down.

Dibs smiled. "Your turn Shanks."

"Nat," Shanks said. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Did you enjoy that kiss?"

She blushed. "Yes."

"Okay," Shanks said and grinned. "Your turn."

Nat's head turned in my direction and she smiled wickedly. "Dru, truth or dare?"

"Dare." I said even though I knew it was a bad idea.

"I dare you to spend Seven Minutes In Heaven with Christophe in the bathroom."

_Oh my God, I was going to kill her._

I stood up, Christophe did too. "Okay."

I walked to the bathroom, knowing Christophe was following me. I opened the bathroom door and walked in, Christophe followed and shut the door.

* * *

"Hi." I said, awkwardly.

"Hey," Christophe said and looked at me. "So, what exactly are we suppose to do for seven minutes?"

"We're- wait, you've never played Seven Minutes In Heaven?"

He shook his head. "I've heard of it, but I've never played it."

_Oh._

"Well," I said and wrapping my arms around his neck, pulling him closer to me. "We're suppose to do this."

I pulled his face down to mine and kissed him. At first he was still but then he kissed me back. I wound my fingers through his hair and kissed him harder. Christophe picked me up by the waist and sat me on the counter of the sink, I wrapped my legs around his waist. His mouth left mine and trailed kisses down my jaw, my neck, my shoulder and then back up. His mouth found mine again and we kissed for awhile again.

I pulled back gasping for air and leaned my head against Christophe's chest. His breathing was heavy, and his heart was beating fast. I lifted my head from his chest and looked in his blue eyes, they were wide. And I wished in that moment that we weren't at a party.

But before I could say anything the bathroom door opened and revealed Nat standing there.

She grinned. "Time's up."

_Damn it!_


	8. Sorry, I Don't Kiss and Tell

**Okay, so Nat talks in French in this chapter so you can either try to figure out what she's saying or you can translate it on Google translator. Sorry, I know, I'm mean, but you can kinda figure what Nat is saying from how Dru responds. Anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter, its really short, but I needed to update this so. Enjoy! XOXO, Flor! **

* * *

"Milady," Nat said in a sing-song voice. "Time to get up."

I bolted upright in bed and fixed Nat with a glare. "First off, what did I tell you about calling me that, and second go fuck yourself."

"Dru," Nat playfully scolded. "Is that any way to talk to you best friend after she got you seven minutes alone with the guy you like?"

I glared at her.

"Especially when that seven minutes consisted making out with each other while you were topless?"

Realization dawned on me. "You and Shanks set the whole thing up, didn't you?!"

"Nous pouvons ou ne pouvons pas l'avons fait." Nat said.

I glared at her. "Don't you dare start speaking in French!"

"Pourquoi pas?" she asked.

I understood that one. "Because I don't know what you're say and you know it!"

She laughed. "Oui, je sais que."

I rolled my eyes, I knew what she said. "Well, duh. You are my French teacher."

She sighed. "Un très bon à cela, et pourtant, tu ne sais rien."

"Yes, you are a very good French teacher, and I do not know _nothing_!"

"Menteur." Nat spat.

"I am not a liar! If I was liar than how do I know what you're say?"

Nat shrugged. "Je ne sais pas."

I scoffed. "Please, you're my teacher, you should know."

"Pourtant, je ne fais pas."

"Well, you should."

"Mais je ne le fais pas."

"Yes, you do know! I swear, if you don't start speaking in fucking English again, I will hurt you!"

Nat scoffed. "No you won't, you love me too much."

I scoffed. "_Sure_."

"You know you do."

"Oh, yes, Nat," I exclaimed dramatically. "I love you _so much_."

"Sorry, Dru I don't float that way."

"I'm devastated." I deadpanned.

"Oh, Dru we all know you are." she said and patted my shoulder.

I rolled my eyes. "Totally."

"So," Nat said. "How about that party last night…."

I glared at her. "I can't believe you and Shanks did that too me! Every guy in the room gaze was glued to my chest!"

She laughed. "That was pretty funny. But, hey, you told Dibs to dare Shanks to kiss me!"

I rolled my eyes. "Oh, shut up. You know you liked it."

Nat blushed. "I did."

"I don't why you two don't just go out."

"Because Shanks won't get the nerve to ask me!" Nat huffed.

"Why don't you just ask him?"

"That's like you asking Christophe if he loves you."

I blushed. "No, it's not."

"Yeah, it's not. But still it's just weird when a girl asks a guy out."

I thought for a moment. "Yeah, you're right, that is weird. Don't ask him, I'll handle this."

Nat groaned. "No. Don't take this into your own hands."

"Well, I am. Let's just say it's kinda how you took the whole Christophe thing into your hands."

"Karma's a bitch." Nat muttered.

I smiled. "And so am I."

Nat grinned. "I like that. So, anyways, what happened last night when you spent those seven minutes with Christophe?"

I climbed out of bed and padded to my closet. "Sorry, Nat. But I don't kiss and tell."


	9. AN

**Hey guys! Flor here, I have some good news! My wrist is okay! It only hurts if I move it too much but that's all! ANd it has a nasty bruise on it but that's it! So anyways, I'm going to pick up this story! I'll update soon and thanks to everyone who commented on my wrsit saying get well soo! I really appreciate you guys saying that! Thanks so much and I promise to update soon! XOXOXOXOXOXOXO, Flor! :***


End file.
